


Izuku Midoriya: The Heroic Dragon

by Manyakou



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boosted Gear Izuku, Confident Izuku, F/F, F/M, Izuku replaces Issei, Izukuxharem, Multi, Oc God, Pictures, Reincarnation, Willing to Kill Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyakou/pseuds/Manyakou
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, died at the hands of the Slime Villain, however, he got a chance for a second life by God of all people.Izuku replaces Issei, gets the boosted gear, gets more confident, is willing to kill and overall protect his precious people.He will be The Heroic Dragon, or he will die trying.But first, he will have to get through the first day of his new life, in a new world with a master, this is going to be a wild ride.
Relationships: Izuku/Harem, Rias Gremory/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21





	Izuku Midoriya: The Heroic Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I am new at FanFictions and English is not my first Language, so sorry if there are mistakes, I will try my best for there not to be.  
> I am gonna try and keep Chapters after this over 2500 words each, this was more of a prologue anyways.  
> After new chapters comes, I will use more Tags, no reason to add Koneko, without her having appeared right?  
> IzukuxHarem, OOCIzuku, Confident Izuku, Willing to Kill Izuku, Still a sweetheart though.  
> Izuku's confirmed Harem members will be at the end note, how many are there gonna be? Don't know it is DxD.

Izuku Midoriya was tired, to say the least of his situation.  
Being born Quirkless, in this Quirk built society, having no power at all, his dreams getting shattered little by little as each day goes by, new dreams getting taken down before they can really form for him.  
1st Dream, being a hero like All Might, saving everyone he could with a smile! **_Shattered_**.  
2nd Dream, building support gear for heroes, so he still helped heroes saving life! **_Ridiculed_**.  
3rd Dream, analyze heroes and become a teacher for a Hero University, learning them their weaknesses and helping them get over them even! **_Disbelief from everyone_**.  
Everyone believed he couldn’t do anything... No not everyone, his mom did say he could do both his 2nd and 3rd Dream, but 1 against the rest of the world? 1 who was his family against 100s if not 1000s of strangers, not believing in him? His dreams didn’t stand a chance at surviving.

This was why after getting saved from the slime villain, meeting All Might, getting his autograph in his Hero Analyses Book 2, he just watched him jumping away and out of sight in mere seconds, then started walking towards home.

Well until he heard a very similar sounding explosion, his feet automatically took away towards where he heard it, then there he saw his childhood friend, bully, nemesis being caught by the slime villain that All Might saved him from, before he could hear any of the heroes say anything before he could even _think_ he took off in a sprint, no one expected it so no one stopped him.

In another story, this would be the changing point for him, in another story All Might would save him again, this time? **_He died_** , Bakugo got free a few seconds later after the slime villain had penetrated Izuku’s weak body with 5 different tentacles, Izuku was gone 3 seconds after his body was penetrated, he was dead, perhaps for the best? **_He was nothing after all_**.

* * *

Mere seconds after closing his eyes, he awoke again, confused as everyone would be after dying only to wake up to no pain, no hospital room, standing on… water?  
Looking around he could hardly believe how serene and beautiful this place was.

However in front of him stood someone he just couldn’t help but bow towards, who was he?

**“Izuku Midoriya, I presume you are confused as to where you are? And for what purpose, however before that let me introduce myself to you, I am God.”** He stopped talking after saying his name to let Izuku more or less get his head straight.

After all, it wasn’t every day that you talked to _God_ of all people, however after a minute of silence between them Izuku finally spoke “Eh ah yeah, pretty much, since well I **_am nothing_** , so I couldn’t see any reasons as to why I would be talking to you here, God.”

Izuku spoke the words as if they just were the perfect description of him, however, God simply shook his head.

**“I speak to you because you should have lived through that fight, should have gotten a power and become a great hero! However for some reason that didn’t happen, so I took this chance to let you get a new start, a different world, different enemies, Heroes, Monsters, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Sacred Gears, and so on, a lot of things are different but I thought I would give this chance to you Izuku.”** He finished with a serene look on his face and a slight smirk at the absolute disbelief but mostly the **_Hope_ **in his eyes.

Izuku didn’t know what to say, he didn’t think he was worthy of a second life… But did he really even have a _life_ in his old world? Being nothing, was that a life? He wasn’t sure, however with only a few more seconds of thinking his eyes burst alight in a certain kind of ** _want_** , he wanted to get a new chance, he wanted to be able to be strong, to protect, to be ** _loved, wanted, great, strong_**.

“I want a new chance!” He almost screamed with pure _Emotions_ in his voice as he looked at God, who’s smile only brightened at the outburst.

**“Just the answer I hoped for! You will be going in a few minutes however before you go, let me give you some knowledge of this world, so you don’t just don’t know anything I guess, oh you will have a Sacred Gear, a strong one, can be the strongest, in it is your partner, you will start as a reincarnated devil, resurrected by Rias Gremory, your new family, however, don’t worry, she treats her Peerage as a family, one you are now apart of.”** He finished saying before clapping once, which made Izuku fall into a slumber.

* * *

As Issei made his way towards school, he took a detour through a few alleyways, however after the second he suddenly stopped up as a small green aura started forming around him, then suddenly he _disappeared_ only for Izuku to have taken his place, having more power than he usually felt, he looked down on his arms, chest, legs and saw they were way more defined than usual as well as muscular, seeing a halfway broken mirror he moved towards it to look at himself.

He was _shocked_ , to say the least, then he felt someone looking at him from the start of the alleyway they were in, his breath hitched slightly at how unrealistically beautiful this girl was, a soft blush on his cheek even though he was wary of the dark red sphere she had ready to be launched towards him.

“Who are you? What did you do with Issei? And how do you have his Pawns in you?” And how did you mutate 3 of them? She thought to herself.

He blinked softly as he kinda knew who she was, she must be his Master Rias Gremory from the feeling of some kind of connection between them, he asked in a low but respectful voice since he didn’t wanna die so early in his new life “Izuku Midoriya, don’t know who he is, I was reincarnated with them.” He said while bowing lightly to her, no reason to make her want to possibly fry him.

She raised an eyebrow as she heard the reincarnation part, the power in her hand slowly disappearing down into nothing “Reincarnation? Who reincarnated you? Did you perhaps replace Issei?”

He looked up to her eyes as he spoke again while standing up again “Not sure I can say, even though the person didn’t really say so, all I know was that I was reincarnated with your pawn pieces, if someone else had them before me, I am sorry especially if he was dear to you.” He finished as she had walked up to him, with him being slightly taller than her, her forehead ending just at his eye height, so he had to look down at her.

She moved her hand forward to touch him lightly on the middle of his chest while closing her eyes as she felt him having the Sacred Gear that Issei was supposed to have, with a soft sigh she explained “He was brought back to life just yesterday and up until you appeared he was still in this world, I could feel him through his pieces, but welcome aboard Izuku, do you know what you are now?”

She asked while taking her hand off his chest and stepping back a little, he got his blush under control with a little sigh before nodding his head yes, and since she asked he could probably say it out loud without problems “Yes I know, that I am now a reincarnated devil.” He smiled softly to her as he finished.

She twirled around, making her skirt flip up a little giving him a quick panty shoot, either unknowingly or uncaring as she kept walking “Good! Then come with me so you can meet your new family, and get started in the school that I and one other Devil have as a base.”

He fell into pace with her and chuckled slightly “Of course, Rias.” He said with a slight bow as she sneaked a little peek at him over her shoulder.

“ _This is gonna be interesting!_ ” Izuku thought as he followed his Master and perhaps President? A club would after all be the easiest way to keep her Peerage close at school.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd Prologue/First Chapter done~  
> I hope you liked or at least found it decent enough!  
> Do leave a review about pretty much anything, I will try to answer everyone~  
> Future Chapters will at least have 2500 words each, or I will try to do that so the chapters aren't too short~  
> Word Count: 1419.
> 
> Izuku's Harem (Confirmed):  
> Rias Gremory.


End file.
